Fun With Dean W
by MaxRideandPercyJackson4ever
Summary: Having fun with Dean, and explanations. Bad at summaries. please read.


**Good Times! Cheyenne P.O.V**

I slammed against the wall in pain and pleasure. Dean growled and licked and kissed at my neck in a way that no one has before. All though, he was the only one to do this. After all, he was my first and I've never been with anyone else. We've been together for 2 years now. I faintly heard the door slam shut.

He ground his hips into mine roughly, claiming me as his. Damn! I should get Dean jealous more often. He hasn't let me go since that guy tried to talk me into going home with him.

He slowly brought his hands from my face down to my hips, slipping them under my shirt and up towards my breasts. He rubbed them roughly and flicked my nipples before removing one of his hands and slowly, agonizingly, down towards my center. I ached for him.

He chuckled. "Getting excited are we?" he asked as his hand slipped into my underwear, feeling how wet I already was for him. He moaned. "I'll take that as a yes." he ran his forefinger down the middle of my folds, brushing against my little sensitive bud, causing me to moan. I cried out as he slipped a finger inside me, roughly going in and out, doing what he can in his stricted movements.

"You're wearing to much clothes." he said as he sucked me neck hard, making sure to leave a very visible hicky. Next thing I new, mine and his clothes were on the ground, and he threw me on the bed. He slowly crawled on top of me, kissing his way up to my face. He kissed me roughly enough to let me know my lips were going to be bruised. He slipped his finger back in, this time adding another. He sucked on my nipples, making them wet, while palming the other. He pulled his head away and blew on the wet spot, making me moan and groan his name.

"That's right sweetheart. Moan my name, and only my name. Think about me fucking you hard against this bed, shaking it and the room. At the same time sucking your perky little pink nipples. Maybe you should think about me fucking you from behind, taking you, claiming you like a rabid animal. Claiming what's MINE." And with that he bit the spot joining my neck to my shoulder, and with that pleasure added to his finger fucking me, I screamed his name.

He allowed me no time to come down from my high and slipped inside my hard and fast. He let me adjust, but when I moved my hips, he started at it. He pulled out and pushed back in at an almost inhuman place. True to his word, he shook the bed, hands on my hips. As the bed hit the wall, my screams and mewls and moans and groans timed almost perfectly with the rhythm. Just as I thought he couldn't go any harder or faster, he did just that. He kept going at a hard and fast pace, somehow always managing to go harder and faster.

I screamed as he kept doing this, quickly coming to my peak, but he didn't stop. He flipped me over and and continued to take from behind, pounding into me over and over, harder and faster. Without pause, I was again coming after coming mere seconds before. He pulled out and pushed back in, bent over my back, palming my breast and my sensitive bud making me cum again and again, which I thought was impossible.

He roughly pulled me up against his chest as he still fucked me from behind. "How about, I try something new." I grew confused, but that quickly subsided as he put his still aching dick against my...um...second entry. ;) ;)

I relaxed, trusting him as he slowly pushed in. When he was fully in, he stopped, letting me adjust. When I was good and ready, I wriggled my hips, and he grunted, licking my the outer shell of my ear. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in, ever so slowly getting back to the fast and furious place. I cried out at this new pleasure, and I heard Dean do the same. I don't know how, but he kept getting faster and going harder, at an inhuman pace. I cried out as another orgasim hit. He pulled out flipped me back around going back into my front entrance, somehow still going the same pace as before, and still somehow getting faster and going stronger. I was in tears because of the pleasure and I was so close to my peak.

"Come on baby." Dean grunted as his sweaty as mordor body slammed against mine, his hard as FUCK dick slamming into my pussy again and again. "One more time. When I say okay?" he asked, panting.

I cried. "I can't anymore Dean. AAAAHHHH!" Pure pleasure rocked through me, so good that it was painful.

"Yes you can." he groaned. "Ready?" I cried out a no, begging him. "Now!" he exclaimed.

True to his word, that one word made me cum hard, so damn hard I was fucking squirting. He collapsed against me, just barely able to not squish me underneath him. As he went to roll over, taking himself out of me, I rolled with him, not ready for him to leave me yet. His arms wrapped around me, our sweaty bodies lying together.

"Damn!" I exclaim. He chuckled breathlessly. "I didn't know that you could go that fast or hard."

"Honey, there's a lot more I could show you that I can do." my chest constricted in pain and panic, causing me to freeze.

His arms tightened as he felt the stress come into my body. "What's wrong?"

I sat up, him sliding out of me, causing both of us to groan and turned my back to him, sheet covering my chest. I frowned.

"You've…...been holding out?" I questioned, fearing his answer.

He sat up and rubbed my shoulders, but shrugged his arm off.

He sighed, confused. "I didn't know if you would like this kind of thing." he said hesitantly. "Why? What other reason would I-"he cut himself off, taking a sharp inhale of breath. "You think that I'm cheating on you?" he asked sounding hurt.

I sharply turned my head towards him. "What am I supposed to think when you say something like that. It's like I'm not enough for you." I got up and gathered things to go take a nice relaxing shower, almost in the bathroom when I feel Dean's hand on my arm, pulling me back.

"You listen to me." he said, eye's determined and mouth set in a determined line. "You are perfect for me. I love every part of you." I started to protest, but he pushed forward. "I love the slight pudge around your waist, I love your hips, eye's, hair, lips and everything about you." He traced his hand to places he mentioned. "I love that you can out eat me, put me in my place and keep me calm without even trying. I love that you can out do me at everything when we are hunting. I love you Cheyenne, and I won't ever love anyone else but you. You are my world, and if something ever happens to you, I don't know what I would do. Understand? Never question my feeling for you again, because I Love You. Okay?" he asked as he held my face.

Tears shined in my eyes a his words. I could see the love in his eyes, and I nodded. I won't ever doubt him again.

"I love you too Dean." He smiled, relieved.

"C'mon, let's go shower."

"You're not showering with me."

He pouted. "Why not?"

"Because then we won't shower, we'll be fucking each other." he pursed his lips and nodded.

"True, but I'm still showering with you." damn it, he was stubborn tonight. The look on his face said I'm not getting out of this.

I rolled my eye's, showing annoyance on the outside, but completely happy on the inside. Dean knows it too. "Fine." he grinned. We didn't get much sleep that night.

 **Hey guys, pm me if you want more one-shots.**

 **Peace Out,**

 **Fly On,**

 **Chocolate,**

 **ChyChy**


End file.
